This invention relates to the field of medical devices. More particular this invention relates to a needle cover assembly that is used in conjunction with a medical device employing a needle or trocar for puncturing the skin or outer wall of a body cavity.
Many medical procedures are invasive, requiring the clinician to insert a medical device through the patient's skin or into the body cavity. Such invasive procedures are needed to infuse fluid into a patient, to withdraw fluid from a patient, or to manipulate tissue inside the patient. For example, hypodermic syringes inject medication into a patient through a needle; an intravascular catheter uses an introducer needle to place the catheter into the patient's vasculature; and a trocar is used to puncture a hole in the patient's body wall to provide a path for placement of laparoscopic surgical equipment, angiography, angioplasty or arthrectomy catheters.
Before a needle or trocar can be employed, the patient's skin where the needle or trocar is to be placed must be disinfected. Otherwise, bacteria on the patient's skin will be able to enter the patient's body and infect the patient. Typically, a cotton swab, either held directly by the clinician or indirectly via an integral handle or a separate handle such as by the use of forceps, is soaked with an antimicrobial agent. Such antimicrobial agents include alcohol, povidone iodine or chlorhexidine. The cotton swab is rubbed over the patient's skin to thoroughly wet the skin with the antimicrobial agent and thus disinfect the patient's skin. After the patient's skin is disinfected, the cotton swab is discarded and the skin is punctured with the needle or the trocar.
Although this procedure is generally satisfactory, it could be improved. For example, the medical device and the antimicrobial agent are typically supplied separately. Indeed, in many instances the antimicrobial agent is also supplied separately from the cotton swab or applicator. This results in separate inventory management for the healthcare entity which can be expensive. In addition, in emergency situations, the clinician may waste valuable time in locating the proper antimicrobial agent and applicator before the medical procedure can begin. In addition, many traditional applicators require the clinician to directly contact the antimicrobial agent during application to the patient. Finally, in many developing countries, the proper disinfecting protocol may not be followed because of the shortcomings described above.